1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for integrating a piston boot into the operative end portion of piston constituting the oil pressure responsive actuator of a disk brake for a vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Since the integration of a piston boot has been made by handwork up to this time, not only is the efficiency low, but also a delicate action of the fingers is needed and, with the exception of experts, it is impossible to perform integration rapidly and surely. These have been significant drawbacks in proceeding with the automatic assembling of a disk brake.